Star Wars XWing: Rogue's Force
by Worldisquiethere
Summary: A story of Rogue Squadron and a new Force-Sensitive member. Takes Place between Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. tenth and last chapter up now! Look out for follow up story, Star Wars X-Wing: Rebellion's Force R/R!
1. Forces's Shadow

**Star Wars X-Wing: Rogue's Force**

**I do not own Star wars or any related works. **

**Also this has nothing to do with actual X-Wing series by Aaron Allston and Michael A. Stackpole. **

**Dramatis Personae: **

**Luke Skywalker: Rebel Alliance Rogue Leader/ Jedi Knight; Human, Male**

**Magold Yiri: Rogue Twelve; Bothan, Male**

**Wedge Antilles: Rogue Two; Human, Male**

**Tycho Clechu: Rogue Three; Human, Male**

**Wes Janson: Rogue Seven; Human, Male**

**Derek "Hobbie" Klivian: Rogue Four; Human, Male **

**Ten Numb: Rogue Ten; Sullustan, Male. **

**Lando Calrissian: Rebel Alliance Pilot; Human, Male**

**Chewbacca: Rebel Alliance Pilot; Wookiee, Male**

**Princess Leia Organa: Rebel Alliance Politician; Human, Female**

**C-3PO: Protocol Droid **

**R2-D2: Astromech Droid**

_3 ½ ABY_

_In Hyperspace, En Route to Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

Magold Yiri was sitting on the floor of the Nebulon-B Frigate,_ Momentum, _next to his X-wing and his Astromech droid, R3-Z17. He looked around thinking of his first mission with the famous Rogue Squadron. He was excited and could hardly wait, but he was also afraid. A group so famous could often be targeted by the empire. He also felt he was not ready, but above all, there was one thing about Rogue Squadron that he was thinking about. He was excited, and slightly nervous about meeting the famous Luke Skywalker, one of the two survivors of the Death Star. Magold had already met the other, Wedge Antilles. And now, for the first time since his joining the Rogue's, Luke had returned from another mission for this one. And now, he was about to meet him during their debriefing for the mission in an hour.

"Hey" said a voice. Magold looked up and saw Tycho Clechu, the man who had requested Magold join Rogue Squadron. "What's wrong? You're looking a little pale, Magold. Are you nervous?"

"Yes" Magold responded.

"What is it, miss you're old A-wing, nervous to be flying an X-wing?" asked Tycho.

"No, not really." said Magold.

"Nervous for the mission?" inquired Tycho

"No, no." replied Magold.

"Then what is it?" asked Tycho, getting slightly annoyed.

"Honestly…. I am nervous about finally meeting Luke Skywalker."

Tycho laughed "I don't blame you, most people are. Besides even since we met on Bothawui you have been saying how you wanted to meet him, this is only natural. Now come on, I came here to tell you the mission debriefing is about to start now, a little early; come on."

"Okay"

They walked from the hangar and headed down a couple of hallways until they reached a small corridor with a door.

"Well, here it is. " said Tycho. He opened the door and all faces turned towards the two of them.

"Hello" one of the faces with sandy hair said, "My name is Luke Skywalker."

"H-Hi" Magold stammered "My name is Magold Yiri"

"Hello, and welcome to Rogue-"Luke faltered. Magold Yiri was emitting a strange feel. A feel of one with the Force.


	2. Reminiscent of the Force

_3 ½ ABY_

_Aboard Nebulon-B Frigate, Momentum_

_In Hyperspace, En Route to Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

Luke Skywalker took a long, hard look at the bothan that had just entered the room. He looked at the long mane and his intense eyes but really, he was staring into something deeper. The force aura that emitted from the creature was faint, untamed, but I was there, yearning to be touched. Luke looked for what seemed like a long time but eventually, as he came back to reality he realized it had only been seconds.

"and, uh, welcome to Rouge Squadron." Luke finished. He knew he had to talk to Magold. He turned and looked towards Princess Leia. "Leia, could you explain the mission, I need to talk with our newest member here." Luke led Magold out of the room and down the hallway before starting to speak."

"So," Luke tried to decide what to say "where did you transfer from?"

"Well, I joined the alliance about six standard months ago and became part of Trident Squadron and fly an A-wing. Then, last week, I was transferred here on the request of Tycho Clechu." said Magold.

"And why did Tycho have you transferred?" inquired Luke.

"Well" explained Magold "I guess the answer to that starts with how I first joined the rebellion. I was on my home planet, Bothawui, and I was racing swoops, actually it was a secret tournament."

"Secret?" asked Luke.

"yes, it's purpose was to try and earn money for the Rebel Alliance fraction stationed on Bothawui. Anyways, somehow the Empire found out about the race and a bunch of stromtroopers showed up to stop it and kill all Alliance members. When this started many of the swoop racers, including me, went to try and rescue the Rebels in the stands. Only I was successful in rescuing one of them. The rebel I rescued was Tycho Clechu and after that, long story short, I became part of the Rebel Alliance. After joining, Tycho, who remembered my racing on Bothawui, had me immediately join a fighter squadron and now, seeing my progress, he decided to have me transferred here." explained Magold.

"I see" Luke said "So, you say you have skills in piloting?"

"Yeah, I guess." shrugged Magold

"Magold," began Luke "are you familiar with the concept of the Force?"

"The Force?" asked Magold "Isn't that, like, the Jedi?"

Luke smiled and began to quote his first teacher "The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds the galaxy together."

"An energy field?"

"Yes," continued Luke "That is the nature of the Force as a whole, but to us there are two sides of the Force. The light side, which I remember my master, Yoda, once called it, Ashla, is that wielded by the Jedi, like myself. The light side is the way of peace and serenity, but it is opposed by another aspect of the Force. The dark side of the Force, or Bogan, is the power of the Sith, the power of evil."

"I remember my dad telling me about the Jedi." Said Magold "before the Clone Wars began he was a pilot on many Jedi vessels. They told him about the jedi force, the light side, but I don't get it, what is the dark side?" asked Magold.

"The dark side corrupts those who use it. It is chosen by those who want the easy way out, those who lust for power." explained Luke.

Magold had a thousand question bin his head but he decided to just ask one "Why are you telling me all of this anyways?"

"People who became Jedi, as well as those who became Sith, were chosen to become these because they were what is called force sensitive. They are able to feel the flow of the Force and wield it as they, whether as a Jedi or Sith, deem fit. One thing a Jedi is able to do is detect other force sensitives. You, Magold Yiri, have the power of the force residing within you."

"I-" But Magold Yiri was unable to finish the sentence because at that moment a man with corellian features walked up to Luke and Magold.

"Oh, you're the new pilot. My name is Wedge Antilles, Rouge Two, nice to meet you." Wedge shook Magold's hand and then turned to Luke. "We just dropped out of hyperspace."

"Good, prepare the X-wings." said Luke.

"No, actually, I just came to tell you that you have a message waiting for you."

"Who's it from" asked Luke.

Wedge smiled "Who else would sent a transmission right before a mission? Good ol' Lando and Chewie."


	3. Rage in the Force

_3 ½ ABY_

_Aboard Nebulon-B Frigate, Momentum_

_Above Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

"What's going on?" Luke asked the miniature Lando.

"We have a lead to Boba Fett's whereabouts" said Lando. "We need you and Leia to reroute with our fleet if we plan on rescuing Han."

"Alright," said Luke. "well, Wedge, I guess you should take over the mission."

"I don't think I should, my head is still a bit rattled from the trip to Dantooine, let someone else go for a change." complained Wedge.

"I'll do it" said Tycho.

"Great, for this trip you are now Rogue leader," stated Luke "now, come on Leia, you want to rescue Han, don't you?"

Leia, who had been very quiet ever since Lando contacted them, blushed, and then in a higher than average voice said, "Ye-yes, of course I do!"

Luke smiled and walked out the door "may the Force be with you everyone." And with one last look that seemed eerily like it was directed towards Magold, he left.

"Okay, everybody, to the X-wings" barked Tycho.

The plan was simple, if not unorthodox for the Rebel Alliance. But the Alliance had been contacted by the inhabitants with hopes of freedom and to deny them that was like denying themselves freedom from the Empire. So, the Alliance agreed to send their finest to save them. Now Rogue Squadron was on their way.

Magold hopped into his X-wing and once he had been cleared flew out of the hanger and into the open space.

"Okay, is everyone clear?"

"Rogue Two here" said Wedge

"Rogue Three ready" said a female voice who must have currently been in Tycho's position.

"Hobbie here." Said a man who could only have been Hobbie Magold surmised.

"Titles, Hobbie" warned Tycho. "Continue."

"Rogue Five" said a Quarren voice.

Eventually they reached Magold "Rogue, uh, twelve reporting."

"Don't sweat it kid" said the man who had previously identified himself as Hobbie in the most Han Solo-ish way "all you have to do is watch out for fighters with Wedge, Wes, and Ten, while we go and set out all the explosives around the Imperial base of operations on the planet ad once we are done all you have to do is fire proton torpedoes to set off the explosives."

"Yeah" swallowed Magold "simple."

"Alright, everybody's good. Now, Wedge, I know you're feeling rattled from Dantooine but you are going to have to lead the space operation.

"Oh, alright." complied Wedge.

"Okay, the people on the ground operation, we need to get onto the planet's surface quickly and quietly, so keep that in mind. Okay, now begin flight towards planet, lock S-foils and get ready to leave…" ordered Tycho, but Magold stopped listening, he was trying to concentrate on his part of the mission.

"Zeez," Magold said using his nickname for his R3 droid, "Run a check on all system function and fix all anomalies."

"So," Magold jumped before realizing it was Wedge over the comm. "from what I have read this is a planet that is used mostly by Moff Eisen Kerioth who is trying to make an improved anti-blaster energy shield for the empire."

"Great" said Magold realizing that was all wedge had to say.

"Hey." said a voice.

"What-?" Magold jumped before realizing it was another voice coming over his comm. "oh, sorry. Hi, I'm Magold Yiri." Magold looked up at to the man next to him on his left who was addressing him.

"Hey, I'm Wes Janson, Rogue Seven" said the man who just introduced himself as Wes Janson. "In the X-wing on right, that's Derek Klivian, but we call him Hobbie."

"Why?" asked Magold, but Wes just smiled and turned his head.

"And over there by wedge, who as it seems you are familiar with, is the Sullustan, Ten Numb." said Wes.

"Wait, he's flying a B-wing, why is that?" asked Magold, hoping for an answer his time around.

"I don't really know, he just likes his B-wing, I guess." shrugged Wes.

"Well," Magold said, warming up to his colleagues "I'm sure it will be a pleasure to work with you all and I promise to do everything I can to make sure we all make it out alive every time."

Over the comm Magold heard a laugh. "We'll make a rogue out of you yet, kid!"

Recognizing Hobbies' voice Magold began to laugh but it was cut short.

"We got TIE fighters coming up on the left." Reported Ten.

Everybody became silent.

"Well, Rogues, this is unexpected, but it is the reason we are here, now everyone, get ready for attack." commanded Wedge

As Magold tried to compose himself, Ten Numb continued to report to the rest of the squadron. "I read ten, no, twenty five TIE's coming towards us."

Magold eyes widened in fear and lost the composition he had been trying to reach. Twenty five! That is too many for five pilots to take on! But they had to. So they charged into battle. The five of them were maneuvering with their lives on the line throwing blaster bolts everywhere they could, hoping to hit a TIE fighter, but they were hopelessly outnumbered and outgunned.

"Okay, everybody remain calm, we need to complete the mission, so just hold them off until we get the okay to launch and then-" started Wedge.

"And then what?" demanded Magold "we just try to hold them off until we can launch the torpedoes then just let them kill us?" Magold was angry. He felt anger coursing through his body and adrenaline fueled by hate pump through him.

The comm fell silent but it was quite obvious that Wedge, Wes, Hobbie, and Ten were terrified. All the TIEs swarmed around them like an angry hawks, staring down their prey. It was then that Magold felt the anger lift for a moment and a vision came to him. It was not really a vision as much a feelings, he felt death in the future of the Rogues. The anger then returned to him. He was gone, his instincts took over, he fired at the TIEs and then seeing he couldn't take them all, he did something drastic, but he remembered what he had said to Wes right before the attack and realized that their lives were too important to waste and the fired his two proton torpedoes into the mass of TIE fighters. Magold quickly sent a message over his comm telling the Rogues to get out. There was a loud boom and suddenly the TIE fighters were no more.

Magold then realized something, he hadn't acted on his instincts, he had acted on his anger, the very thing they were fighting against. Magold then had the image of the Emporer, but with his face. He frightened himself with the though and fell back in his seat, but he had not had a chance to fully reflect on what just happened because he heard a grave voice come over the comm.

"It's Tycho, he sent the signal, the only problem is we don't have enough proton torpedoes. Magold, you put us before the mission and in doing so you just doomed the entire mission."


	4. Trust in the Force

_\_

_Half an Hour earlier._

_3 ½ ABY_

_Imperial Base of Operations_

_On surface of Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

"Nrin," Tycho whispered though his comlink "I just saw three imps headed your way."

"Acknowledged." said the Quarren

"He'll deal with them" Tycho said shutting off his comlink. He then pulled out a handheld holographic map of the empire's base. It was a complex place with many wires and plumbing running through the oddest places. There were building stacked upon other building and people on all different levels, all hidden under a thick dome, but for their purposes they divided the complex into several different sections, three-fourths of the rogues on the surface would set up their thermal charges around their sector and work their way to the core building where they would all set the final charges while the other fourth of the squadron would finish setting charges on the outside of the dome, all being done with as little notice to the empire as problem. So far, it was not working well. All the charges on the outside had been set up, but some of the charges on the inside were still not able to be set up due to the imperials discovering the rebels. Now, it was an all out war; all security was on alert for rebels and finding the charges. Rogue squadron was fighting for their lives.

"There you are, rebel scum, blast him!" shouted a stormtrooper to two of his colleagues.

Tycho ducked and with superior accuracy shot two stormtroopers with his dual DH-17 blasters. He jumped into a short sprint towards the location where he would set his last charge.

"Die!" screamed the last stormtrooper as he fired his weapon at Tycho.

"Augh!" groaned Tycho as the weapon hit his left shoulder blade. He knew that with after running for the last hour and an injury, it would not be long until he would slow down and be killed by the stormtrooper. Then, Tycho had an idea. He sped up, coming closer to his target site and as he sped, so did the stormtrooper. Then, at the last moment, Tycho purposely fell giving the stormtrooper no time to slow down.

"Wha- ahh!" yelled the stormtrooper as he fell over Tycho.

"No," Tycho corrected the stormtrooper "you die." And then he shot the trooper in the face. He then got up and walked to set the charge.

"Tycho?' said Nrin over the comlink "all the charges are set and we are all at the rendezvous point, where are you?"

"Oh, sorry, those stormtroopers I saw going towards you came my way instead and one shot my shoulder blade." Explained Tycho

"Are you alright?" asked Nrin.

"I'll be okay; I just set my last charge. I'll try to meet up with you all, but if I am not there within ten fifteen minutes, send the signal to Wedge telling him it's time and get out of here." said Tycho weakly.

"We can't" said Nrin

"I appreciate the devotion, but we need to put the mission first, everyone on Rogue Squadron does" smiled Tycho

"No, I mean you are the only one who can send the signal." Replied Nrin.

Of course, Wedge had given Tycho certain identification on his datapad so he knew once he sent it that it was him, just for security.

"Okay, here's what we'll do, if I am not back in fifteen minutes, I want you to all leave the base and get as far away as possible in the following five minutes when I will send the signal." explained Tycho.

"Alright, agreed. And, Tycho?" asked Nrin

"Yes?"

"Please be back by fifteen minutes."

Tycho smiled "Make it ten." and he shut his comlink.

Tycho ran. He ran as fast as he could but he could tell he would never make it in time. Especially when he heard, once again the sound of stormtroopers coming towards him. He didn't think he would be able to fight them so he kept running, faster and faster; his legs were aching, his heart was pumping, there was sweat coming down his face.

"He's getting away, call for speeder bikes!" Tycho heard a stormtrooper shout for a long distance.

'Speeder bikes!' thought Tycho as he puffed his way towards the core building. 'If I can get my hands on one, I can probably just make it to everyone else and get out of here.' But this was easier said than done. Tycho slowed down and looked for something to help him. After a minute he spotted to his far left the remains of a scout trooper that one of the Rogues must have killed earlier and crawled towards it. Then it happened. Over the sound of his heart pumping furiously Tycho heard a roar in the distance, that of a speeder bike. Tycho started crawling faster as the bike drew nearer. He finally reached the scout trooper and found what he was looking for: a sniper rifle. He picked it up and mounted it on his uninjured shoulder. The bike was getting closer and Tycho tried to stand up but found that he was unable to. The bike came into his view and it's rider, scout trooper, and Tycho started to, from the ground, aim his rifle towards the rider of the speeder.

'And…now!' though Tycho as the bike close in and he fired. The shot missed it targets but instead hit the bike itself. The blast itself did little damage to its hull but it did throw the biker off his original course and set him on a new one; a collision course with Tycho, but Tycho though quickly and just as the bike was about to hit him, he ducked and drew out his blasters and shot the scout trooper. It was a clean shot that killed him immediately.

"I never was any good with these anyways." said Tycho, tossing the sniper rifle on the ground.

Checking his chrono and realizing how little time he had left, he hopped on the barely damaged speeder bike and sped towards the core building. The core building of the complex was equipped with escape pods which were what they were about to use themselves to leave. The last few rouge were bording when Tycho arrived.

"Wait!" called Tycho.

The last person left to have not boarded, Nrin, turned and smiled. "It wasn't ten minutes, but it'll have to do."

"Great, now quickly, before we leave a quick few questions." said Tycho.

"Alright, but hurry." said Nrin tensely

"Are all entrances sealed?"

"Per instructions."

"Are all imperial guards on the outside of the dome dealt with?"

"Every one."

"Charges all set?"

"As long as yours are."

"All extra escape pods launched?"

"Yes."

Tycho bit his lip a bit before asking the next one, "Any deaths?"

Nrin smiled, "Nothing more than a couple of injuries."

"Great, let's go, I'll send the message once we are in the air." said Tycho.

Nrin and Tycho took their seats and within a few minutes they all launched into the air.

"Sending message now."

"Hey, Tycho" said a female voice "what's that?"

Everyone's head turned towards the imperial base. A purple energy shield had risen over it.

"Tycho" said a Rodian voice said "we have an incoming transmission."

"Put it through." said Tycho.

"Hello" said a drawling voice "My name is Moff Eisen Kerioth."

"We are quite aware of who you are" Tycho said though gritted teeth. If the Moff was contacting him, it couldn't be good.

"Oh? Than perhaps you know of my studies and advancements of energy shields. What you are currently looking at is the newest version of my energy shields. This is what will stop you're whole operation." sneered Eisen.

"Oh, really?" asked Tycho.

"Really." he responded "You see, we figured out your whole plan. And one of the things we know is that the charges you set are triggered by proton torpedoes you have being fired from ships above the planet. But, with this energy shield up, the proton torpedoes will not get through, that is, if they survive."

"If they survive?" asked the worried Tycho.

"We currently have twenty five fighters on their way to destroy them." said Eisen "And should they escape which I know you have all been capable of in the past, I have adjusted the shield to exactly the number of ships you have and torpedoes they carry so if they survive, all their torpedoes will be repelled."

"And let me guess, I can't contact them?" asked Tycho.

"No!" Eisen gleefully squealed. "All communication off-world from any device within the pods are cut off, and the controls are locked, and the doors are sealed."

"So after the proton torpedoes are fired and do no damage, what become of us?" Tycho wondered aloud.

"Well, when you don't meet up with them above the planet they will come looking for you and find you here, stuck in the pods and then I will activate from in here the self destruct on all your pods, killing both you and the other members of Rogue Squadron." Eisen finished.

Tycho sat for a minute but could not think of a way out of this. He knew that if he could not contact them and he had already sent him the go for the destruction of the base, there was no way they could avoid what would happen.

"I'll leave you alone to think about it." Eisen sneered once again.

"Now what? And how did they find out about our operations" Nrin asked. It was then Tycho realized they could at least still talk to each other, "unless somehow they don't all have their torpedoes like Eisen said, what can we do?"

"I hate to say it, but I guess we will do what Luke always says to do and just 'trust in the Force'" Tycho said grimly.

"Hey," said a male voice "I am starting to manage to patch through to off-world communications, I am picking up some comm chatter.

Tycho froze as he heard the unmistakable voice of wedge Antilles say: "_Brzzt_ Tycho, _Brzzt_ sent _Brzzt _signal, the only problem _Brzzt _we don't _Brzzt_ enough _Brzzt _torpedoes. Magold, _Brzzt _put us before the mission and _Brzzt _so you _Brzzt_ doomed the _Brzzt _mission."


	5. The Will of the Force

_3 ½ ABY_

_On Nebulon-B Frigate, Momentum_

_On surface of Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

Most droids were always known to follow orders. R2-D2 was not one of these droids. As the mission began R2-D2 had been with Luke in his quarters.

"R2 I need you to stay here while I go to meet Lando." Luke said.

"Vrtt-dweet?" asked the little R2 unit.

"No, in case of imperial interception Leia and I decided to take a neutral shuttle to the fleet." Responded Luke, bending over to reach his last shirt and pack it in his bag.

"Droort?" questioned Artoo.

"'No, I don't let a women make all my decisions for me." Luke snapped back. He then picked up his back and headed out the door. He then started to walk to the hangar where his shuttle was.

"Jeep-berep?" beeped Artoo.

"Well, it's not that I don't need you with me, it's just that I need you to monitor comm chatter, I had a premonition earlier of danger on this mission."

"Deep-beep." Said Artoo.

"Okay, what I mean is more danger than usual." Luke rolled his eyes. He stepped down into the hangar. "And if you hear something of interest, do not do anything else other than contact Tycho and tell him, understood?"

"Trweet-weet." Responded Artoo.

"Seriously, I know you have been known to act out. Also-" Luke stopped as he saw the commander of the _Momentum, _Wing Joppered, come towards the shuttle followed by Leia and C-3P0. "Oh, Commander Joppered, hello."

"Good day, General Skywalker, I assume you are ready to leave?" asked Commander Joppered.

"Yes." Luke wrinkled his nose. Joppered was a Duros and was recently injured in a space battle. His wounds were not fatal, but they melted a little bit of his Duros skin and set off a bad stench. "I was just giving Artoo some instructions, I trust that while I am away, you will watch after him and make sure he doesn't get into trouble?"

"Of course." Said Joppered.

Leia stepped forward "And See-Threepio?"

"Of course" Joppered repeated.

"Good. Luke, are you ready to depart?" asked Leia.

"After you." Luke gestured.

They both boarded the ship and within a few minutes had departed into hyperspace. Commander Joppered than motioned for the droids to follow him. While they were walking Artoo told of his instructions and the commander led him to a terminal to monitor the comm chatter. After a short period of time Artoo was in the middle of monitoring all outgoing imperial transmissions when he picked up a transmission of importance. As he started to play it, See-Threepio, who was busy translating various off world articles, got up and stumbled over too Artoo.

"Of, dear, what have you picked up now?" worried Threepio.

Artoo rewound the transmission and showed it to See-Threepio. The first think to show up was a tall old man. The man was wearing an imperial uniform and standing with his shoulders held high and his hands behind his back.

"Moff Eisen Kerioth reporting. We just finished the plans for our new energy shields. We have also constructed a prototype at our base that we hope you will accommodate us by personally inspecting for. Hopefully, after tweaking it a little we will be able to increase our Star Destroyer's shields ten-fold! And, I think it will be a useful addition," Kerioth paused and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "to the Endor project. Thanks, you Lord Vader."

Of course, Darth Vader, the most ruthless being in the galaxy, only second to the Emporer himself, would be involved with some serious improvement in imperial power.

"Tweetle-weet." Said Artoo.

"More messages?" asked Threepio

"Reet." Artoo confirmed and he started to play the second message.

This time it was the tall, black armor-encased figure of the Dark Lord, Vader. "Moff Kerioth, I have just forwarded your message to the emporer and he approves. I am currently en route to your planet to inspect the machine myself, but I also want to say now that the one flaw I noticed in your machine is that it only repels the allotted number of explosives. This is a serious flaw that could, if unresolved soon, could cause explosion if not exact number is set. Also, I have seen through the Force that there is a rebel mission on your planet to destroy your base. Right now, I have seen that there are rebel about to set explosive charges around and in your building and torpedoes are going to be fired at you from space. The number is ten torpedoes so I want you to set your shield to that number. I should be there soon and I am bringing a fleet to deal with the rebel scum. And also"

"felld-feeg!"Beeped Artoo.

"No, Master Luke said not to do anything and to just tell the commander" but Artoo was off. "Oh, for heaven's sake, what are you doing?" but it was obvious by looking that Artoo was sending a message to the rebellion's core fleet. A chance to defeat Darth Vader was rare and a surprise attack may just do the trick. Artoo then sped into another room and started to plug into a terminal and searched for Tycho Clechu's comm. He found it's signal but found it was being jammed and Artoo could not get a message through. Slowly but surely he finally stated to open a patch into Tycho's comm but was still not able to send more than a short message. So in simple words, Artoo sent a transmission to Tycho with a message that said, "Empire fleet and Vader approaching, finish job and get. Beware of energy shield." And that was all he was able to send to him.

_3 ½ ABY_

_A few miles away from Imperial Base of Operations_

_On surface of Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

Tycho Clechu looked down and saw that a message from Artoo-Deetoo had been just sent to him.

"hey guys I know how we got communications back," Tycho said after reading the message "and right now-"

"Uh, Tycho," said the same male voice that had shown them the message from before "We have two fleets on coming out of hyperspace."

"Two fleets?" asked Tycho "Why would the Empire send two fleet?"

_3 ½ ABY_

_Above Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

"What should we do now?" asked Ten.

But the question lingered in the air without a single response. But it was not there for long because behind them came the sound of ships dropping out of hyperspace. At the head of the ships was a super star destroyer that was making its way towards the five ships.

'Imperial fleet, quickly, fire all remaining proton torpedoes, at least lets try it."

"fine," said Wedge "agreed"

"_Boom!"_

"They've hit us with an ion blast, all systems down. Communications about to go offli-" and the male's voice went silent.

Five TIE fighters headed out to destroy the X-wings. Magold clutched his seat in fear. It was over, they had been defeated. Then the unmistakable sound of ships dropping out of hyperspace came again.

"_Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom" _The five TIE were destroyed by turbolasers. The Rebel fleet had come to the rescue.

_3 ½ ABY_

_Aboard Super Star Destroyer, Executer; Darth Vader's flagship_

_Above Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

The TIEs were destroyed by the Rebellion fleet but at least the X-wings were disabled.

"The rest of the fleet will not know to destroy the base; I will now leave to inspect the new shield. You are now in charge of our fleet, Admiral. Be sure to wipe out the rebels, or else." Darth Vader said.

"Yes sir" He said, trying not to reach for his neck.

Within a few minutes the Dark Lord had set foot onto the planet and was heading to inspect the shield. As he headed for the base, the sith looked to the stars.

"He's up there."

_3 ½ ABY_

_Aboard Liberty type star cruiser, Ammunition_

_Above Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi, looked down at the planet they were above.

"He's down there."

_3 ½ ABY_

_Above Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim_

"Have we all managed to start up our firing systems again?" asked Wedge Antilles.

"Affirmative" everyone said unanimously.

"Good, let's see if you saving our lives was worth it Magold." Wedge said grimly looking at Magold. "Fire!"

All at once eight torpedoes shot of towards the surface and after a minute of tense silence the five x-wings, no every ship, both rebel and imperial, turned and looked at the explosion.

_3 ½ ABY_

_A few miles away from Imperial Base of Operations_

_On surface of Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

The dark lord was approaching the base when he saw the torpedoes come towards the base.

'No matter' though the sith 'the shield are programmed to repel the ten torpedoes.'

Darth Vader continued towards the base until he saw something. As the torpedoes got closer, he noticed there were only eight headed towards the base. An alarm went off In Vader's head as he saw the nearby base explode.

_3 ½ ABY_

_A few miles away from Imperial Base of Operations_

_On surface of Imperial controlled planet Doldur in Mid Rim._

Nrin's escape pod opened. They just saw the explosion of the imperial base which also destroyed the self destruct on the pods.

"What happened, how did they know not to send the exact amount of torpeodos?" asked Nrin.

"Who knows? I am just glad it all worked out. now lets get to our x-wings and get out of here." Smiled Tycho.

_3 ½ ABY _

_Planet Dac (Mon Calamari)_

_Rebel base_

"You are hereby stripped of your positioned on Rogue Squadron due to your complete failure to comply with orders and will be reassigned later. Effective Immediately." Said Mon Mothma.

Magold Yiri wanted to say something but he wasn't sure what. All he knew was that what he had done was for a good reason and this was completely unjust. Not that he could really say that.

"So," said Luke Skywalker "The kid's going to be reassigned? I don't like that idea."

"Well, unfortunately Luke that's not your decision, if I could change it, I would, but I just can't." said Princess Leia

Luke sighed "Well, I trust that you will be able to see that he gets reassigned to a good position?"

"Why?" Asked Leia "You sense something, don't you? Do you think he has a future in our organization?"

Luke took a quick pause "Yes. But not just in our order, my order. The Jedi."

Yes I suppose after such a big victory at Doldur, you can maybe start rebuilding your Jedi." Leia said.

Luke fell silent again, for a long time until he finally said, "No, I need him more than ever?"

Leia said nothing in response and after another moment Luke whispered to Leia, "You can feel it to, can't you?"

Leia nodded her head, "He's not dead."

_A few hours later. _

"The entire Rogue Squadron plus Magold Yiri, Leia, and C-3PO and R2-D2, along with Lando and Chewbacca, were sitting around a dinner table celebrating their victory. The whole night, even though Magold was no longer on Rogue Squadron, everyone treated him like a friend. Once everyone had come together and figured out the whole chain of events, they realized what Magold had done had not only saved the pilots lives but that mission as well, although the alliance leaders still determined him unfit for the elite squadron.

Tycho was feeling a little distant from Magold because he was the one who asked that he become part of the squadron but tried to appear happy. Everyone else sure was.

"Everyone," announced Leia, raising her galls and everyone else following the suit "no matter what happens in the future, I would just like to remind you that your actions were heroic and will be remember for generations to come. Congratulations and may you have many more successes." Everyone drank to that. Leia again rose her glass one more time and said, slightly louder and more powerfully, "and long lives the Alliance!"

Everyone took out their blasters and in a sort of rallying way shot them up in the air. Luke did the same thing by taking out his lightsaber and raising it in the air. Chewie growled and Artoo beeped around. And it was clear the same message was living in all of their minds; yes, long live the Alliance.

_End of Part 1_

Authors Note: I know this seems like an ending but it is just the end of the first part of the story, see next chapter which discusses the plans for the story.


	6. Dramatis Personae for Part Two

**Star Wars X-Wing: Rogue's Force-Part two**

**Dramatis Personae: **

**Magold Yiri: Rebel Spy; male, Bothan**

**Yomen Vohng: Admiral of the **_**Fatality**_**; male, Human**

**Xand Jak: General on the **_**Fatality**_**; male, Human**

**Jaq Knax: Rebel spy; male, Human**

**Polis Dergate: Rebel Spy; male, Human**

**Geen Pudge: Rebel Spy; female, Twi'lek**

**Lok Tolim: Captain on the **_**Executor**_**; male, Human**

**Huum Tarth: Stormtrooper, Commander of Black Seed Squadron; male, Human**

**Gat Nekk: Architect on the Death Star II; male, Humam**

**Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith; male, Human**

_This is a first look at part two which will be online very soon. Note that this may not be the final copy of the Dramatis Personae; it is just the first version._


	7. Imperial Cover

_4 ABY_

_Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Fatality_

_Slap!_

Admiral Vohng's hand came down hard onto Magold Yiri's face.

"You, General Vix, are a general, I am the admiral of this ship and you will obey my commands as I give them to you, without question." the Admiral said, smacking him again. "You should be lucky to even be here, let alone have a position such as yours!" the Admiral gave him a final hard smack and headed towards the bridge.

Magold Yiri had a red cheek and a bloody nose. He stood up to inspect them and though to himself. '_How dare they treat me in such a way, I am a part of Rogue Squadron!' _But somewhere in the back of his mind a voice whispered '_Was. Was a member of Rogue Squadron.'_

"General Vix " said the short figure of Polis Dergate, calling Magold by his alias "a word, please."

"Come in." Magold gestured to his quarters. "So," He was now whispering, "what do you need Polis?"

"Geen thinks she's found our destination" He whispered "She will tell you and everyone else in your meeting room tonight."

"Excellent," Magold said back in his regular voice, "good work, Major Flax."

Polis nodded his head in acknowledgement and left Magold's room. Magold lied down for a moment and closed his eyes. All he could see he was Admiral Vohng's neckless head and beady eyes staring at him and yelling. His hand coming down towards Magold face. His head boiled in anger and frustration and his eyes closed even tighter until some unprecedented feeling told him to look out his window. As he looked up he saw the hyperspace tunnel die out and saw their ship come to a hard stop in space. Seeing now planet or ships around Magold was confused until he saw one lone ship blast out from hyperspace towards the Star Destroyer. Magold saw the _Lambda-_class shuttle head under the Star Destroyer's belly and, Magold assumed, attached itself to the ship. Magold felt something dark, scary coming from the ship and it made Magold recoil with fear. But out of all of that fear, there was also something familiar emitting from the ship and Magold felt drawn to it. He got up and head out of his room only to be knocked over by a stormtrooper.

"Oh, sorry," said the stormtrooper helping him up, 'I was just in a hurry."

Magold's hate flared up for a moment but, recognizing the innocent mistake ignored it and the stormtrooper where everyone is running to.

"Didn't you hear? Lord Vader is boarding the ship." Said the stormtrooper and then took off.

Magold had only a moment to take in what he said when more imperials headed his way. Rather than get run over again, Magold decided to hurry towards the hangar and see the boarding of Lord Vader for himself.

After arriving in the hangar, Magold took his place between General Xand Jak, his competitor, and Admiral Vohng, the man Magold despised so very much. Once Magold had taken his place, Admiral Vohng stepped forward to the shuttle. The shuttle then open and out came Darth Vader, flanked on all sides by the men of the elite 501st .The admiral bowed before Vader and started to speak. "Welcome, Lord Vader, to my ship. I see you have arrived early for your inspection."

"Yes, I was told in a premonition from the Force that I should come early." explained Vader.

Admiral Vohng laughed. "From the Force, that's rich!"

This caught Magold's attention and through an irresistible urge he called out to the Admiral, "You don't believe in the force?"

"No I don't believe in all that stuff. It's just a scary story for kids." Vohng rolled his eyes.

Magold's anger took control again. "Oh?" he said, stepping forward, "Tell that to my blaster!" Magold pulled out his blaster and in his fit of rage fired off a few dozen random shots. Most of the men in the hangar backed off as Vohng stood up in an attempt to retaliate. On the side Vader stood there watching, searching the young bothan through the Force. Vader sensed it. '_The power this bothan could wield through the Force, if he only knew how. It flows through him now as he fights. Fueled by his anger and hate._' He thought.

Meanwhile Magold and Vohng were a few feet apart, both firing shots like mad. Each ably to counter the other's attack.

_You know what you need to do _his mind uttered.

_You have the power to end this fight_

Magold ducked and fired another shot towards Vohng.

_You know that you can_

Magold turned inches away from being hit.

_Reached out and kill him_

Magold leapt forward towards Vohng. Now he had the upper hand.

_Kill him._

He advanced closer towards Vohng.

_Kill him NOW_

Magold fired another shot that missed but through his mind he reached out and destroyed him.

_Destroyed him like a Sith._

The last though he had didn't sit well, but he didn't have time to think about it before Vader came towards him.

"What you did today was admirable, at the least, and you have proven yourself worthy. General Xand Jak, you now have command of the _Fatality_, you, will now take command of my vessel. _Admiral _Fhist Vix" Vader said using both Magold fake name and his new imperial title "gather your things and those who you think will be a worthy asset. Tomorrow morning we are will rendezvous will the ship you now command, Admiral, the Super Star Destroyer, _Executor_.


	8. Mark of an Imperial

_4 ABY_

_Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Fatality_

"_Fhist Vix's" Meeting Room_

Jaq Knax propped his feet up on the table. With a smug look on his face he looked around the room and announced, "Wait until you hear the info I have about our destination."

Geen Pudge finished her sweep of the room for communication bugs, sat down on the other side of the table and then, clearing her throat, said "You know, Jaq, that it was I who uncovered where we are going?"

"Well, I like to think that if one of us finds out something, we all find out something."

"Uh-huh…"

"Oh would you two shut up, you've been going at each other like this ever since we first arrived?" said Shana Jason.

"Well," Geen said, twirling her lekku, "if he would just stop taking credit for everything…"

"Quiet, we have more important things to discuss, so tell us of what you have learned of our destination and then Magold says he has something important to tell us." Polis addressed the room.

Geen stood up and turned on the holo-map in the center of the table. Pointing to a spot on the map she began to speak, "Here was our departure spot, on Fondor. Now, after several scattered jumps I have determined, with the affirmation of drunk imperial officers, that we are headed towards the Circarpous system, in the mid rim." she said pointing to the system "we are headed to the planet Circarpous XIII."

Jaq shook his head, "Circarpous, why does that sound familiar?"

Shana shrugged "Probably because one of the planets in the system were visited by Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia a couple years ago."

"It is not of any importance now, Magold still needs to share with all of us his news." instructed Polis.

" This afternoon, I am sure you all heard of Darth Vader's arrival?" after a nod a heads Magold started to say "well, I know none of you were there, so here's what happened: As Vader arrived me and Admiral Vohng got into a big battle in which I killed him." A round of applause thundered through the room and then died down so Magold could continue, "He then turned to me and commended me and then made Xand Jak the new admiral of the _Fatality_."

"What that's not fair!" pointed out Shana.

"He then appointed me as the Admiral of his ship the _Executor_ which also makes me the fleet admiral."

"That's…great!" cried Geen.

"So," continued Magold, "here's the plan. Our ship is rendezvousing with the _Executor _at the newest site of the Death Star II's construction and from there, Vader will take me onto the _Executor_. Afterwards I don't know what will happen. Do you all agree that this course of action should be taken in order to complete our mission?"

Everyone nodded in agreement except for Jaq who piped up and asked, "Will we be able to come with you?"

"Yes," replied Magold "Vader told me that if I knew any men worth bringing into his fleet, I would be allowed to bring them in. So, Shana, using you Clawdite talents, you just shape-shift into a human who will act as my personal aide. Jaq, you and the rest of Black Seed Squadron with also accompany me aboard the _Executor_. Polis you will continue to pretend to be Major Flax. Well, actually, you're getting promoted, Captain Flax. Now, Geen, I don't really know how to get you aboard, I doubt Vader has much need for a slave girl."

Geen though for a moment continuing to twirl her lekku, "I don't see any way unless…"

Jaq rolled his eyes, "Here we go."

"Jaq, can you sneak me into the hangar?"

"Fine."

"Alright, I'll take a ship from the hangar and just board the _Executor_. Simple." Geen explained.

Shana sighed, "It's never that simple."

Magold ignored this comment. "Alright so later on tonight, Jaq will sneak Geen into the hangar and then I the morning, the rest of us will fly aboard Vader's ship."

"I hope, for our sake that it really is as simple as you make it sound."

_4 ABY_

_Five-thirty in the morning galactic standard time_

_Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Fatality_

_Outside the main hangar_

Jaq and Geen crept along the cold hallway keeping as quiet as possible. Jaq, in the lead, took the lead and went to the hangar bay doors and opened them. Jaq, followed be Geen, then slowly alked down into the bay in search of a transport for Geen.

"Well, what looks good to you?" Jaq whispered "A _Lambda _-class shuttle?"

"Not enough people to pilot it." replied Geen.

"Well, that crosses out half the bay." Jaq said. "And most of the other fighters are already taken and if you try to get in one, there defense systems will come online."

"Well what am I supposed to-" she stopped midsentence as a voice that sounded like a blade, cutting through the silence, spoke.

"Well, what do we have here? You have something going on with that Twi'lek, Jaq?" said the voice from a short man near the entrance to the hangar bay.

"Duck, Geen!" Jaq whispered. That moment a shot came from the man's blaster.

"Don't worry, I have this." Geen said calmly. She then grabbed hold of her blaster pistol and fired a few shots in the man direction. She missed and he counter attacked with his own volley of shots. Geen ran across the room finding cover behind a shuttle and started to fire another couple of shots. The man once again managed to get out of the way of Geen's assault, but fell right into Jaq line of fire.

"Is he-?" started Geen.

"Dead. Really, it's actually sort of a good thing he ended up here." answered Jaq.

"Who is he? And why would this be a good thing?" asked Geen.

"His name is Hig. He's a member of Black Seed squadron." said Jaq "And the reason this is good is because we just got you a ride to the _Executor_."

_4 ABY_

_Eight in the morning galactic standard time_

_Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Fatality_

_The main hangar_

"You may board, Admiral Vix." said the deep voice of Darth Vader.

"Thank you Lord Vader, and before I board, may I introduce you to the men who shall be accompanying us?" asked Magold.

"Please do." said Vader.

"This is one of my finest and most loyal men, Captain Vak Flax." Magold said pointing to Polis. Then, turning to Shana, who as of current, had shape shifted into a short human man, with a pudgy figure and a goatee, he continued, "This is my aid, Phirl Rubon." Vader nodded in acknowledgement towards Shana as Magold turned to the stormtrooper group he had brought aboard to make the illusion more real and continued, "And this is my personal stormtrooper squad." Finally Magold looked out into the hangar and pointed to the twelve different variants of TIEs and concluded, "And lastly, out there is the Black Seed squadron."

"Black Seed, I have heard of them, who is the squadron's leader?" asked Vader as he looked towards the twelve starfighters.

"Huum Tarth, the man by the TIE Defender." replied Magold.

"Very well." And Vader walked into the shuttle.


	9. Empire State of Confusion

_4 ABY_

_Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, Executor_

Admiral Piett looked out from the bridge of the _Executor_ towards the blue rings of hyperspace encompassing the ship. He was headed towards the site of the newest, and most fearsome, power in the galaxy. The Death Star II. And soon Admiral Piett would be aboard the space station. Piett was relived, really. He was being temporary put in charge of the construction of second Death Star and if he was down there that would mean fewer chances for him to screw up around Vader and be killed. He had learned all too well from his predecessor, Admiral Ozzel, that foolishness was not taken lightly by Lord Vader.

A chance to get away from the fear of death was also, not something to be taken lightly.

"Admiral, we will be coming out off hyperspace in one minute" said a captain who was standing adjacent to him.

"Good prepare the crew for Lord Vader's arrival." commanded Admiral Piett.

"Yes, sir"

At that moment the ship slowed down as the blue tunnel of light ended and the ship opened up over the light brown ball that was Circarpous XIII. Hovering around the planet was a figure that somewhat resembled a moon, that is, if the moon had a big chuck torn off. Around the frightening Death Star was a single _Imperial_-class Star Destroyer, the _Fatality_.

As the last ships of Death Squadron, the name for Vader's fleet, dropped out of hyperspace, Piett sent out a comm to all the ships telling them to go to the construction site. _Executor_¸ following them, sent out a message to _Fatality_ announcing their arrival.

_4 ABY_

_Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Fatality_

_The main hangar_

"Admiral Vix, _Executor _has arrived, prepare for departure." said Darth Vader.

"Yes my lord," bowed Magold. He looked into the shuttle and made sure everyone was there. After assuring that everyone was, he looked out from the entrance ramp of the shuttle towards Jaq, who was getting into his TIE Oppressor. Magold gave Jaq a quick nod and, more discreetly, looked to the TIE Aggressor in which sat a fully armored stormtrooper that only Magold and the other rebels knew was really Geen. Then Magold stepped up onto the boarding platform and, moments later they left

Once more he looked down at the TIEs as they started to take off behind them. Magold Yiri clutched his hip, where his lightsaber hung.

Geen clutched the controls nervously as the twelve different TIEs escorted Vader's shuttle. She was nervous that she would be discovered and was making as little possible contact with anyone other than Jaq. This was probably the reason that Geen was so nervous when Black Seed squadron leader, Huum Tarth, opened up a private comm channel to speak to her.

"TIE Defender to TIE Aggressor, do you read me?" came Tarth's voice over the comm. He used the same system as everyone in the squad. Instead of numbers for each person, they referred to each other by their TIE starfighter class.

Not knowing how to response, she put on her best male voice and spoke into the comm "Uh, yes I do TIE Defender."

"Hey, I just was wondering what was going on?" asked Tarth.

"What do you mean?" Geen asked nervously. She was frightened. What if he knew? He would turn the whole squadron on me and then find who the other spies are!

"I mean we showed up today and you were already in your fighter, you refused to come out and you would not respond until now on the come with more than a grunt. And even now your voice sounds funny" answered Tarth.

"Uh, no, I'm fine, just a little bit under the weather, that's all, sir." Responded Geen with dire hopes that he would by the excuse.

"Well, I don't think so. There is something wrong with you and don't you for a minute think I won't find out what it was." threatened Tarth.

"Incoming transmission, sir, can't talk." replied Geen with relief. A call was coming through to all ships.

"Black Seed squadron," said Magold Yiri's blue-ish holo figure. All of the Black Seed TIEs had been equipped with the newest holo transmitter so they could not only hear but see who they were speaking to. "This Admiral Vix. Lord Vader commands that you are to go to the Death Star II and patrol the station. Effective immediately."

And the transmission ended there. As Magold was talking a shiver went up Geen's spine. When he talked he sounded so… _imperial_. It so convincing, no wonder he was in charge on this mission. _'Unless...' _ she thought _'Unless he wasn't faking it. When he stood there, his straight shoulders hunched up with his arms going around to his back, he just looked like such a imperial. And, in addition to all that, there was something weird with how he stood. Although it was in an imperial fashion, seemed a little hunched over to the side, as if he was hiding something at his side' _Fear surged through Geen. She tried to look at this whole thing reasonably, but she only saw it one way: Magold was part of the Empire.

But she didn't finish her though because at that moment her holo transmitter went on.

"Jaq and Geen" said Magold still in his imperial fashion, "I have began our plan for the fulfilling our mission. So, I want you two to comply with Lord Vader's orders until I instruct you otherwise. Meanwhile I plan on finding who the architect for the Death Star II is. After I do Polis, Shana, and I will fly down to find him and see what we can do about this terrible weapon. I will futher contact you later. Now, I need to report back to Lord Vader and start about my mission."

Geen couldn't help but notice the Lord that Magold put in front of Vader's name twice. She was still not sure whether to trust him or not but said anyway. "Acknowledged. And when do you think you will be ready to come down here?"

Magold considered this for a moment, "At the very least, two weeks." And he ended the transmission.

"Do you trust him?" asked Jaq.

As the TIEs approached the deadly space station, Geen looked towards the stars. "I don't know, Jaq, I really don't know.

_4 ABY_

_Several hours earlier_

_Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, Fatality_

Magold sat on the bridge. He knew that it was at about this time that Jaq and Geen were going to find a ship for Geen. Very few people were there this early in the morning and Magold wanted to clear his head. The day before he had killed a man with his mind. He realized it was like what he felt during the Battle of Doldur; the hate and anger that fueled his actions. It was what Luke had told him to be wary of, but now he was not so sure. He cleared his mind and reached out. He had no clue what he was doing but he knew it felt so natural and comforting. He realized he was doing some sort of meditation and really, he thought it was just something he needed. But his meditation ended as loud steps clunked across the durasteel floor.

"Your power is unlimited." said the cold vice of the sith.

"Lord Vader, good morning." he stood up.

Vader ignored hid greeting and continued, "You should not waste something like it. Think of what you can do for our empire."

"Lord Vader, what are you saying?" asked Magold.

Vader turned to everyone else on the bridge, "Leave us."

"I have sensed your confusion and I am here to offer you a way out. Join me and you will never have any confusion ever again." said Vader.

Magold was aware that Vader wasn't talking about his confusion over the empire and the rebellion, but his confusion in the Force. His mission was still safe.

Vader drew out a small object from his suit. "I wanted you to have this when I first met you but I didn't think the time was good. The officers would not have approved." And he gave Magold the object.

"What is it?" he asked looking at it from all different aspects.

An old dead Jedi's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi, but it is also the deadly weapon of a Sith. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." dictated Vader.

Magold pressed a button on the outside of the hilt and deep purple beam shot nearly four feet long shot out from them mouth of the lightsaber.

"An elegant weapon for a more barbaric time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of so called peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before they became corrupt, before I realized the truth, before the Empire." Vader said. He walked closer the front of the bridge and look out to the stars. "Admiral Vix, you born during the Clone Wars, is that correct?"

"Uh, yes, my Lord." replied Magold.

"Than you grew up in learning in an imperial school." Vader surmised, "But let me tell you history that the Empire doesn't teach and history only I know the truth of. The Jedi Knights were a group who used the Force for their own means. For thousands of years the Jedi pretended to protect the Republic, but they were really just crippling it. Then at the end of the Clone Wars, the Jedi saw their chance to finally rule the galaxy. They finally showed the galaxy what Jedi really were, ruthless, evil people. I was among the only to see that and with guidance from the Emporer I was able to help take part in ridding them from the galaxy. The Empire was then established with an anti-jediism sense, but you want to know the truth? The Emporer and I rule the galaxy as another side of the Force, the stronger side, the Sith. As Sith it is our duty to protect the galaxy from the Jedi. We need to rule the galaxy if we ever want it to finally be at rest. There are only two men who stand in the way of that. One of them is Luke Skywalker, another is the Emporer himself. I have in the past tried to recruit people to help me overthrow the emporer, with disastrous results, but this time, if you choose to join me, I know we can accomplish this task."

Magold was astounded. "My lord, I don't know-"

"Yes I can feel your internally struggle, but know this, those who choose to oppose the Sith end up dead. The dark side is strong and you have felt it. You know what to do and how to. Now, I must return to my quarters, so I'll let you think over what I have said and try to see the truth of my words. In the meantime, except this as a gift." Vader gestured towards the lightsaber and then briskly walked away.

Magold knew he could not and would not abandon his mission, but at the same time, putting the empire and rebellion aside, looked at the seemingly truthfulness of Vader's words. Magold sat down once again and began to meditate, this time letting anger flow through him and letting his hate be his ally.

_4 ABY_

_Present time_

_Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, Executor_

Vader was the first one to step off of the shuttle followed closely behind by Magold. Ignoring the others from the shuttle and all the stormtroopers and imperial officers from the _Executor_. Magold knew he was still loyal to the Rebel Alliance, but at the same time he found himself wanting to be loyal to the sith. Perhaps the two could co-exist? Whether it could or not, Magold turned to Vader and bowed,

"Lord Vader I am ready to accept my training and out myself at your full disposal."

"Rise" The Sith commanded. He then activated his own lightsaber and swung it with deadly speed at Magold's left arm.

Magold resisted the urge to fall and scream, but nevertheless he was almost crying from the pain.

"Now that you have experienced the pain we share, you are ready to begin your training." commanded Vader. He then proceeded to go forward and left Magold standing their clutching over his missing left hand. 

Author's Note: Some of this dialog is borrowed from A New Hope but of course, as usual, it does not belong to me, it belongs to George Lucas. Unless he wants to give it to me which would be awesome! :P


	10. Imperial Return

_4 ABY_

_Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, Executor_

"The Force is your tool, use it as you please." commanded Vader.

It had been a month since Vader had taken Magold as his apprentice. A long, hard month that had been filled with pain and torture. Through it all, Magold knew he was supposed to understand. To know what it means to be a dark side user.

And now at the peak of his beginning training, he was almost fully immersed in the dark side, with almost no hope of ever being able to turn back to the light and back to the Rebel Alliance.

Almost.

It had been two weeks since he had last had any contact with any of the other spies. Vader had told and shown him so much that Vader had almost taken him all the way over, to the Empire. But it was on that day, the day he was supposed to become Vader's fully fledged apprentice that his opinion changed.

"It has been a month since we began your initial training, and you have excelled way beyond my expectations, but before I take you deeper into the force, before I take you on as my complete apprentice, there is one more thing you need to face. One more challenge before you are able to truly become a Sith." Vader told him.

"I am ready, my master." Magold said.

"Good, then come with me." Vader got up and started to walk out of the room. They walked for a long while. They headed down many halls and turbo lifts until they finally reached a large, dimly lit room in a far off part of the ship. "Here, my apprentice is where we keep prisoners. Mostly those who we suspect have information we wish to extract from them. Others, who we feel we have no need for, we get rid of in the cleanest way possible. Death. And today there death shall be by your hand."

Magold looked around. He saw many people, all non-human. They wore tattered clothes, all of them wearing pirate clothing. Many sported a Black Sun symbol.

"This would be the section where we keep all prisoners with pirate affiliation." said Vader.

My, lord, there are so many, where did you acquire all of them?" Magold asked. He had no particular love for pirates, but they were still decent sentients.

"After the fall of Xizor, we captured many involved in the Black Sun syndicate" explained Vader, without giving the creatures much thought. He continued to walk until he come to another, even drearier section. "But this is the section I want to show. This is where we keep all prisoners from the Rebel Alliance." Vader revealed a few small cells filled with different species mostly sporting the orange rebel pilot jumpsuit.

"This, is what I want you to do." Vader said. He strode over to an overcrowded cell and unlocked it. Out came a Quarren, a Nikto, a Human, and three Bothans. "To be a Sith, and more importantly, part of the Empire, you need to learn two things: discipline and obedience." Vader than turned to the prisoners and immediately started to act. Using the Force he pulled the Quarren towards him and as he got closer Vader activated his lightsaber and stabbed him through the heart. He then whirled towards the Nikto and threw his lightsaber, guided with the Force, through the creature's torso, cutting him in half his way and then a soon as the being fell, Vader grabbed the Human throat with the Force and choked him to death. "Your final test. Kill the three Rebels of your own species and you will become part of the Empire." Vader said.

It took Magold a moment realize what Vader had said but still trying to keep the illusion, he asked, "What do you mean, become part of the Empire. It was my understanding I was a distinguished member of the Empire."

"Oh? Is that what you thought? Because according to your Rebel friends here, you and several of your companions are Rebel spies. Now, as I have seen you are truly willing to be a Sith, but in order to do so, you must be willing to give me your complete obedience." Vader revealed to him.

"And my friends?" asked Magold. He was trembling. The whole mission was failing. They had been discovered.

"Are being terminated as we speak." Vader said. "And if you wish not to share their fate you will kill the spies now!"

Magold started trembling. His friends couldn't die! And he certainly couldn't kill the tree Rebel pilots! But he had no choice. Vader had made him fear death at his hands and gave him no other choice. Slowly he began to raise one of the Bothans with the Force. Then, just like Vader did, but slower, began to pull the Bothan towards him as he activated his lightsaber. Then, time froze. Everything seemed to fade into an inky blackness. Magold was frightened. He did not know what to do, but then a bright light appeared in the darkness. The light was surrounding the figure of a man.

_'You don't have to do this, Magold, turn back.' _The figure 'said'. The way he spoke wasn't really through the mouth but it was more like he was communicating through his thoughts.

Magold squinted through the blinded light to the figure. Through the light the figure started to take the form of Luke Skywalker. _'Commander Skywalker?' _Magold thought, using Luke's official title.

_'No,_' thought Luke _'_Master _Skywalker. As in Jedi Master Skywalker. Magold, it's not too late. You can still save your friends and complete your mission'_

Unsure what to call him, Magold thought, _'Luke, what do you mean? Don't you see what is happening? I have no choice. It's too late. It's all over.'_

Luke extended his hand and clasped Magold's shoulders _'Look, see what I see.' _

Then, in Magold mind's eye, he saw images. Or something similar too images. It was Luke trying to show him the truth.

He saw the figure of Ben Kenobi in the past of what Magold knew was a few years ago, talking to Luke, '_The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together._'

Magold tried to understand but he still felt overwhelmed by what Vader had taught him by this so-called 'energy field.'

Another image came. It was one that Magold could tell was closer to the present than the last. It was another creature talking to Luke. Magold did not recognize him but he somehow knew intuitively that it was a Jedi Master named Yoda. '_A Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware the dark side. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side of the Force are they. Easily they flow, quick to join you in a fight. If once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Consume you it will, as it did Obi-Wan's apprentice.'_

Magold was shocked. Obi-Wan's Apprentice? Darth Vader? He was starting to see the Light Side again. It was becoming clearer.

A last image came that Magold sensed was yet to happen. It was of Luke holding a lightsaber much like Magold's, but with a green blade instead of violet, speaking to a man that Magold knew could only be the Emporer. _'__Never. I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, your highness. I am a Jedi, like my father before me._'

The Force swelled inside Magold and then in that moment Magold finally came to the truth. The Force should be used for good. Vader was wrong. Luke was right.

The darkness of the vision was gone as a great light drove off the darkness.

Luke appeared before him once again. _'Go. There is still time to save your friends and get back safety.'_

_ 'How can you be so sure?' _Magold though. It seemed impossible to him that he would be able to still be able to fulfill the mission with his fellow spies still alive.

Luke looked up at Magold once more. For the first time, Magold noticed something different about Luke. He more was wrinkled and wizened like an older man. His eyes shone with experience; years of it. And at his belt hung a lightsaber of the same making as the one Magold had seen in his vision of the future. And then for the last time Luke spoke. _'For you have already done it.' _And with that Luke disappeared.

Magold understood what had to be done and willed himself to go back to the present time.

The Bothan came hurling towards Magold lightsaber. At the last second Magold whirled around, catching a surprised Vader in the side. The Bothan, looking startled and relieved at what had just happened, fell harmlessly to the floor. Using the time that he had bought by taking a hit at Vader Magold used the Force to open all the cells.

"Quickly, grab these weapons and try to get out of here." Magold yelled to them all as he opened up all the cases that held weapons that had been confiscated from prisoners upon their arrival. Most of the escapees left the place as swiftly as they could, but the people he had freed who were Rebel prisoners stayed with him.

They started to leave when Vader stood up and said, "I feel that something has changed in you. The light side of the Force fills you. So be it. Prepare to die by my lightsaber."

Darth Vader activated his red lightsaber with a _snap-hiss_ and hurled towards Magold. Magold quickly rolled down on the floor taking a defensive position. Vader's lightsaber crashed down on Magold's. Magold used the force to push Vader of and then advanced towards him with his lightsaber held high. The purple blade came down on Vader's red with a considerably amount of force. They both started making wild slashes at each other. Vader was able to counter easily while Magold struggled to hold his ground.

Soon, Vader's attacks became more fierce and Magold was forced into using a completely defense based fighting style.

The kept fighting, blade to blade until their wild blades were forced into a lock. Vader started to gain the upper hand and started to push Magold to the ground.

Magold was out of strength. He was about be forced into giving up when a the sound of a blaster rang and Vader stood up. Magold then looked up and saw another shot being fired. Vader deflected it using the Force with ease. But then came another one. And another one, and another one, and pretty soon a whole volley of shots came Vader's way. He was trying hard to fight them of but was slowly losing the battle. As they distracted Vader, Magold took a swipe at Vader's cybernetic legs.

Vader fell to the floor, unable to get up, while Magold and the other Rebels made their escape.

Dashing out the door, Magold picked up his comm and tried to contact Polis and Shana. Shana didn't answer but Polis did. Without much time for explanation Magold warned him that he and Shana were marked for death and that he would be right there. Magold then ran up with the other rebels towards the bridge.

"Stop." commanded a strong voice. Magold looked up to see a Gran with a spacer jump suit staring right at him. "We want to help you, where are you headed?"

Magold realized these were the prisoners he had freed. He looked around at all the beings there. He saw hundreds of beings of all different species. He had no idea he had freed so many people down there. "The bridge. My friends are in danger and indeed to save them. Once I save them I will be going down the Second Death Star construction site."

"Well, we are all grateful for you freeing us and we wish to help. I will lead a squadron of men with you to the bridge the others will try to make their ways to the hangar bays to get into ships. There are plenty of fighter's surrounding the construction site and you are going to need assistance down there."

"Thank, you…?"

"Kip."

"Thank you, Kip." Magold said. He continued to go towards the bridge, now deciding to run. They passed several stormtroopers and officers on their way to the bridge, but thanks to the former prisoners, were shot down almost instantly. They were almost there when Magold spotted Shana.

"Shana! Come with me, it's time." He called

"Magold! There you are, Polis just called me to the bridge saying my life was in danger, do you have any idea what he was talking about? And who are all these people you have with you?" asked Shana as she ran behind him.

"They are prisoners I freed and I have no time to explain what's going on beyond that. We need to get to Polis and then go get Jaq and Geen." Magold said as they continued to run to the bridge. After a little while longer of their strenuous sprinting they finally reached the main turbolift that could take to the bridge.

"Alright, this is a fairly small turbolift so half the rebel troop come with me and Shana. The rest of you head around the corner there where there are more lifts."

After the rest of the former prisoners had left, Magold and his small force headed up towards the bridge. After a few tense moments, they had arrived at the bridge. There Magold saw Polis with his back to most of the men there.

Magold took one step from the lift and was about to call for Polis. At that moment a Magold felt a blaster being held at his neck. The turbolift snapped shut behind him. He was alone with a weapon pointed to him and a voice whispering in his ear that said, "One more move and both you and your friend are dead.

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, most of the chapter has been written up for days, but I just couldn't get a chance to finish it off and post it.


	11. End of an Empire

_4 ABY_

_The Bridge of Executor-class Super Star Destroyer, Executor_

Magold froze as he saw Polis turn around from his position at the head of the bridge. He must have heard the turbolift shut. As soon as he saw Magold, his saw his eyes light up and without thinking he Bothan ducked with lightening fast speed. The man holding his blaster fired off a shot, but it was too late. Magold was already off towards Polis. Both the former prisoners and the technicians on the bridge sprang into action. Blaster shots were suddenly flying through the air. Magold had reached Polis and brandished his lightsaber. He looked around to see who it was who was trying to kill him. Then he saw a man who Magold guessed was Polis' aid nervously pulling his hand out from behind his back. Magold immediately went to where the aid was standing, a couple of feet away and came down upon the aid's entire arm The aid's eyes shone wide with fear and right before dropping to the ground he dropped the vibrodagger he was holding in his hand. The aid fell back on the ground and landed right on the tip of the blade he had dropped almost right before.

Magold thought to himself '_Killed by the weapon he tried to kill another with. Ironic.' _Magold then took a fighting stance and charged at the large crew of the bridge. He quickly started to kill the people there but it was apparent that the imperials had the advantage of numbers. Soon the imperials were gaining as other turbo lifts opened and stormtroopers joined the number.

Magold, Polis, and the few remaining rebels backed into a corner they were outnumbered and even with a force-sensitive member in their side, the situation seemed to be hopeless. Suddenly the shot of a blaster coming from the turbolifts rang through the room. The other former prisoners had arrived. And drove the imperials attention their way. He reignited my lightsaber and joined the fight.

"Sorry it took so long, but as you can see we ran into some trouble." yelled the man who had brought his squad of troops up to the bridge, Kip.

Magold smiled and returned his focus to the battle. It wasn't a minute later that all the imperials had either been killed or surrendered. Magold looked around with a small bit of satisfaction but almost instantly dismissed it. Magold knew that if he was to become a follower of the light he would have to abandon such thoughts.

And then Magold saw it. Imperial shuttles and various TIE variants outs side the brigde viewpoint.

"Anybody who can find any suits fit for space put them on and brace yourselves, all others get out of her as fast as you can and see if you can get any more ships." Magold yelled.

Men hurried about and after a minute about twenty men remained on the bridge. Magold then sucked in his breath and concentrated on the Force. With all the power he could muster he reached out and smashed the transparisteel viewport of the bridge. He then motioned for all the remaining men to jump out into the vacuum of space. The men quickly clambered into shuttles and spare fighters.

Magold himself settled into a TIE Interceptor and then called all of the ships over the comm. "All ships, prepare for assault on the _Fatality_ and it's support ships. Polis and Shana, choose a few of these fighters for our descent onto the Death Star."

Magold was worried, but had faith in his newfound trust in the Force. Without his squad the former prisoners vessels numbered in nearly fifty. They mostly comprised of fighters and shuttles but they did have a few corvettes with them and a couple of bombers so with any luck, and reinforcements of the remaining prisoners still on the _Executor_,they might stand a chance against the small Imperial force.

"We're ready, Magold." Said Shana though the comm.

"Good." Magold said and he started to make his way towards the construction site.

Suddenly, a voice came over the comm. "This is Commander Huum Tarth of Black Seed Squadron, stand down now, Admiral Vix, or we will be forced to open fire."

Instead of responding, Magold opened fire on the TIE Defender that housed the commander. The shot missed, but the message was clear; bring it on. Magold and the thirteen men at his command sprang into action against the Black Seed squadron. In numbers Magold had them outmatched, but the imperials had the benefit of experience. Luckily, they had two traitors in their midst.

"Jaq and Geen, do you copy?"Magold asked. Both Geen's and Jaq's fighters appeared before Magold's ship. Geen started to shoot at the imperials in response but Jaq did nothing. He did not start to go anywhere like Geen but rather he turned towards Magold.

"It's the end of the line for you, Magold." Said the definitive voice of Jaq. "Say hello to death."

In a fraction of a second Magold had comprehended this. As if in slow motion, he saw the lasers head towards his fighter. Without moving, he reached into the Force and activated the seat ejection. He flew out of his fighter just as his fighter exploded.

But the battle had ended. Jaq was gone. The fighter were gone. They were all gone.

All except a lone X-wing, coming out of hyperspace.

Authors note: That is the end of Star Wars X-Wing: Rogue's Force. What will happen next? Find out in the follow up story Star Wars X-Wing: Rebellion's Force coming out whenever I feel like it.

Check out my other stories and prepare for the next adventure in the epic Star Wars saga.


End file.
